ME: Asari (race)
The asari, native to the planet Thessia, are often considered the most powerful and respected sentient species in the galaxy, and are known for their elegance, diplomacy, and biotic aptitude. This is partly due to the fact that the asari were among the earliest races to achieve interstellar flight after the Protheans, and the first to discover and settle the Citadel. A mono-gender race, the asari are distinctly feminine in appearance and possess maternal instincts. Their unique physiology, expressed in a millennia-long lifespan and the ability to reproduce with a partner of any gender or species, gives them a conservative yet convivial attitude toward other races. Favoring compromise and cooperation over conflict, the asari were instrumental in proposing and founding the Citadel Council and have been at the heart of galactic society ever since. Historial Information The asari arose on Thessia, a rich world with abundant quantities of element zero that caused much of life on Thessia to exhibit biotic tendencies. Instrumental to the rise of asari civilization was the intervention of the Protheans. Upon discovering the asari, the Protheans crafted the guise of Athame, a benevolent goddess who imparted gifts of wisdom to the asari through her guides Janiri and Lucen, a deception that allowed the Protheans to rapidly accelerate asari development. The Protheans also genetically altered the asari to grant them biotic capabilities, and defended Thessia from an asteroid strike. When the Protheans departed, they left a single beacon on Thessia, around which the asari later built a lavish temple devoted to Athame. This beacon contained Vendetta, a Prothean VI, and over the following centuries was the source of countless technological advances that allowed the asari to eventually become the most powerful race in the galaxy. The beacon's existence became a closely-held state secret, as its revelation would have discredited the virtually universal belief that the asari attained such heights on their own merit. The asari were the first contemporary race to achieve spaceflight and discover the mass relay network. When they found the Citadel in 580 BCE, the asari also encountered the keepers, whose mute assistance enabled them to quickly settle on the station and learn how to operate its systems. Sixty years later, the salarians made first contact with the asari, and together the two species agreed to found the Citadel Council in 500 BCE, a galactic governing body that would come to unite dozens of races. In later years, the asari continued to explore the galaxy and welcomed several other races to the burgeoning galactic community. Biological Information Typical asari individual has a blue to purple complexion; the gas giant Sharblu was named after a famous asari soprano with a distinctive skin tone that resembled the planet's atmosphere. Some Asari can also have a teal complexion, but this seems to be a rarity. Some asari have facial markings, which are unique color patterns that vary for every asari. Some of these facial markings are associated with eyebrows by humans, but the asari do not think of the markings as such themselves. In the place of head hair, asari possess semi-flexible, cartilage based scalp crests that grow into shape. These structures are rigid, and do not "flop around" as some believe. Racial Traits *+2 Dexterity, ''+2 Charisma, ''-2 Strength, ''-2 Constitution'' *'Medium Size: '''As medium creatures, Asari have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Speed:' Asari base speed is 6 metres. *'Sexual Appeal:' An Asari gains a +2 to all Diplomacy when dealing with individuals who find the Asari attractive. *'Mind Meld:' Asari have a natural ability to attune their nervous systems to those of another non-mindless being, which they evolved for reproductive purposes. In order to perform a mind-meld, the Asari must be within 1 metre of a willing target. Establishing the mind-meld is a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity, and the Asari must concentrate in order to maintain it. Once the mind-meld has been established, the Asari and their target share images and thoughts. *'Biotic Affinity: 'While not every Asari is a biotic, their ability to consciously manipulate their nervous systems makes those who train in the Biotic arts more powerful. An asari with Biotic abilities gains a +2 modifier to any one biotic skill. *'Mixed Heritage: '''Asari often use their unique method of reproduction to absorb traits of oher species into their offspring. Asari may choose to possess any single special quality of any other sentient species to reflect this, with the exception of ability bonuses. Pure Asari - that is, Asari born from a union of two Asari - gain the Skill Focus feat instead, applied to a skill of their choice. Category:Mass Effect